Welcome To My Hell
by DeathDragon130
Summary: It's here the sequel to Dark Covers All. Two months have passed since they manages to escape the planet, but all is not what it seems.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome To My Hell: Chapter 1:

(I would like to thank Sharpie-Marker1101, FoxGirl369, Riddick's-Pheniox'Girl and Nightdemon09, Borsh, Traceur333 AKA Spidermonkey for their reviews of my Dark Covers All. This Sequel is dedicated to you three for your urging for me to make this. I would like everyone to know that this takes place about 5 years before the Chronicles of Riddick. Enjoy my twists XD)

A young woman sat in one of the old abandoned house; she looked outside into the darkness with knowing eyes. She yawned before heading to her bed, her house and the surrounding buildings were also light up thanks to the metal and the scrap parts she was able to find throughout the town. The young woman smiled as she sat upon her bed her, but as she tried to sleep it did not come to her so she got up from her bed and proceeded to the wall near her door. As she pressed against the wall a door opened to reveal a large elevator once she entered the elevator and pressed the down button.

The elevator then headed downward once it stopped the door opened to reveal a heavily light hangar which showed a Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird that she found design plans for in an ancient archive in the town. She decided to recheck the power to make sure it was ready for her to take off once she was off the planet she decided that would head to New Mecca for some time before heading to the next planet called "Drachenhöhle."

She realized that this was to be her next destination after New Mecca, the young woman looked down at her self in the mirror that was to her right. Her black hair stopped at her feet, her dark brown eyes seemed to have held knowledge that she didn't have long ago. Her stomach was now round and she could feel the lives of her two young ones that now lye within her womb. The young woman had changed from her normal baggy jeans and black shirt into a a white gown she found in one of the abandon houses that was near by and when she had found it she was surprised to see that it was extremely white and it had sleeves that hung off her arms.

The young woman was surprised to see that the dress fit her so well and so she wore it from then on. Once the young woman finally saw that it was fully ready for take off she quickly began to get her thing together before loading the Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird once it was done she began to power up the craft before she started it up. The youg woman then headed out of her homemade hanger and into space once she was in space she then went into hyperspeed and arrived outside the planet of New Mecca.

"Identify yourself." A male voice demanded over her com link.

"Please put me in touch with your lord Damien." The young woman replied with a polite voice.

"Who are you and how do you know our Lord?" The man asked her.

The young woman smirked before replying," Because my name is Shinku Setsugi and if you don't hurry I will not be held responsible for sending your lazy ass into space."

The man that went quiet before she heard another voice say," Ahh... Shinku it has been too long since you saved our planet when you naught but, a young girl. Last I had heard you had parished upon the planet that crashed landed."

Shinku smiled when she heard the famailar voice of her long time friend and father figure," Yes well the damn life saveing vassel couldn't hold the weight of my friends and I so I decided to stay behind. I killed most of the creatures on the damn planet before they got a clue that I wasn't their next damn meal."

The man laughed before replying," A foolish mistake on their part, so what brings you back to New Mecca?"

Shinku quicky replied," I need a place to rest for the next year, as well as place to land my craft."

She heard Damien reply back with surprise in his voice," For the rest of the year, You are not one to linger long? Why the long need to stay?"

"You'll have see when I land, my friend." Shinku replied back before she noticed that she got the signal to land.

Once Shinku had landed she could see Damien standing at the docking station. He was and elderly man with black hair and a black goatee. His green eyes held a knowledge that surprassed everyone. He wore dark red robes that held a golden design in the front of them as Shinku walked off the craft she could see Damien smile as Shinku headed off the craft and went and embraced him.

"Now I see why you were hesitent to tell me of you condition, but come I am sure you are wanting to sleep in an acutal non dusty bed." Damien said before letting her go.

Shinku laughed before replying," Of course and I wouldn't mind eating some real food, not only that I need a bath."

"May I ask, who the father is?" Damien asked with concern written upon his face.

Shinku then replied with one name so quietly that so that only he could hear," Riddick."

Damien face seemed to become serious before he sighed, but nodded in understanding before saying," Come I'll have the servent prepare a bath for you and then let you sleep before you call your friends."

Shinku nodded before looking at him and said," I just remembered that I have no idea where they all could have gone to or anyway to contact them."

Damien smiled before he said," Do not worry about it. Let me handle it by the way did you manage to find anything on the planet?"

Shinku laughed as they entered the large palace that was conected to the private docks," Of course I found a lot of ancient text that you can have fun translating it."

Damien just smiled as he led Shinku to her room where she could tell that the servents had already prepared her bath. Shinku's room was large decorated with red and gold in her bathroom there was a large tube where warm water was ready and waiting she noticed that the bath had rose petals in it. Shinku bid Damien a goodbye before removing her clothes and entering the bath. Shinku heard someone enter while she allowed herself to relax and watched as a servent took her clothes and laid out a long white nightgown and a white kimono style silk robe.

Shinku smiled before she began to sing a little tune as she bathed:

(T.A.T.U – Fly On The Wall)

_**When you're naked in the shower**_

_**When you're sleeping for an hour**_

_**When you're big, when you're small**_

_**Oh, I wish I was a fly on the wall!**_

_**When you're with her after midnight**_

_**When you kiss her in the dim light**_

_**When you break Barbie doll**_

_**Oh, I wish a fly on the wall**_

_**Wanna see who you are**_

_**Every inch, every scar**_

_**From your head to your toes**_

_**I would be there**_

_**From your bed to your clothes**_

_**I'm in the air**_

_**When you think you're alone**_

_**I'll be down the hall**_

_**I could see it, if I was a fly on the wall**_

_**What you do in your room**_

_**I could see it all**_

_**You undress, I wish I was a fly on the wall, yeah**_

_**For the drama that you're drinking**_

_**And the dark thoughts you are thinking**_

_**And the dark thoughts you are thinking**_

_**And the love notes that you scrawl**_

_**Oh, I wish I was a fly on the wall!**_

_**From your heard to your toes**_

_**I would be there  
>From your bed to your clothes<br>I'm in the air**_

_****_

_**When you think you're alone  
>I'll be down in the hall<br>I could see it, if I was a fly on the wall  
>What you do in your room<br>I could see it all  
>You undress, I wish I was a fly on the wall, yeah<strong>_

_****_

_**Wish I was a fly on the wall, yeah**_

_****_

_**Ever closer, ever nearer  
>When you're looking in the mirror<br>I would know who you called**_

_****_

_**If I was a fly on the wall...**_

_****_

_**From your head to your toes  
>I would be there<br>From your bed to your clothes  
>I'm in the air<br>When you think you're alone  
>I'll be down in the hall<br>I could see it, if I was a fly on the wall  
>What you do in your room<br>I could see it all  
>You undress, I wish I was a fly on the wall, yeah<br>**_

_**Wish I was a fly on the wall**_

After Shinku finished washing her head she couldn't help, but think of Riddick as she sang the song. Shinku couldn't help, but feel her primal self yearn for Riddick wondering if he was faithful even though she knew that deep in heart that he thought she was dead. Shinku sighed before getting out of the tub and drying herself off with the towel that the servant left for her before she then got ready for bed. Before Shinku walked over to her bed she heard a knock on her door before Damien entered the room.

"I have a surprise for you, my dear. It shall be here in a week." Damien said with a mischievous smile.

Shinku narrowed her eyes before replying," Alright, what about my friends?"

Damien smile widened before replying," They are on their way and shall be here within two days time."

Shinku smiled before she began to rub her stomach subconsciously," It will be nice to see them all again."

Damien smiled before saying," Good. Now I shall leave you to sleep."

And with that he left Shinku there to ponder her future, before she got into her bed and moaned in happiness at the relief her back felt. As she nodded off she could hear a tune play in her head as she fell asleep.

(Josh Gorban – Remember)

_**Remember**_

_**I will still be here**_

_**As long as you hold me**_

_**Remember**_

_**When your dreams have ended**_

_**Time can be transcended**_

_**Just remember me**_

_**I am the one star that keeps burning so brightly**_

_**It is the last light to fade into the rising sun**_

_**I'm with you whenever you tell my story**_

_**For I am all I've done**_

_**Remember**_

_**I will still be here**_

_**As long as you hold me**_

_**In your memory**_

_**Remember me**_

_**I am the warm voice in the cold wind that whispers**_

_**And if you listen you'll hear me call across the sky**_

_**As long as I can reach out and touch you**_

_**Then I will never die**_

_**Remember**_

_**I'll never leave you**_

_**If you will only**_

_**Remember me**_

_**(Remember me)**_

_**Remember**_

_**I will still be here**_

_**As long as you hold me**_

_**In your memory**_

_**Remember**_

_**When your dreams have ended**_

_**Time can be transcended**_

_**I will live forever**_

_**Remember me**_

_**Remember me**_

_**Remember me**_

(Well here is the first chapter of my Sequel. I believe that this song fits in the ending because of how it's about remembering and how Shinku hopes that her friends' memory of her hasn't been forgotten. Well hope you enjoy this. Thanks again.)


	2. AN

**A/N: For everyone who is reading I am going to placing my stories on Hiatus for a couple of weeks since I wanted to work on my Book called the Huntress of Sins and Keeper of Virtues. Sorry, but I promise I will put up some chapters soon. Thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, and alert. **

**Sincerely,**

**Deathdragon130**


End file.
